1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a mounting substrate and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a mounting substrate to mount a semiconductor chip by applying an alternating magnetic field, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package having a semiconductor chip mounted on the mounting substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the degrees of integration of semiconductor chips are increasing, a larger number of input/output (I/O) pins are required therein, and thus a ball grid array (BGA) package, which is a type of semiconductor package corresponding thereto, has been developed.
The BGA package using surface-mount technology (SMT) has been developed to have an increased number of I/O pins to increase a mounting density. That is, in the BGA package, an electrical signal is inputted and outputted between the semiconductor chip and an external printed circuit board (PCB) through a solder ball that is adhered to a surface of the semiconductor package, to thereby increase the number of the I/O pins capable of being accommodated in the semiconductor package.
Conventionally, after the solder ball is arranged on a bonding pad of a mounting substrate such as the PCB, and the semiconductor chip is aligned on the solder ball, the semiconductor chip is mounted on the mounting substrate by a reflow process or an infrared reflow process.
However, in the conventional reflow process, both the semiconductor chip and the mounting substrate with the solder ball are heated to a temperature higher than the melting point of the solder ball. Accordingly, a stress concentrates in the solder ball due to a difference of the thermal expansion coefficient between the mounting substrate and the semiconductor chip, to deteriorate the reliability of a product during an inspection process such as a temperature cycling (TC) test, a drop test, a bending test, etc. Further, the mounting substrate may be warped by heat in the reflow process, to cause an adhesion failure of the solder ball.